The Beginning of Life
by Asher Elric
Summary: It's at times like these that Jack wishes William was around...AWE Compliant.


a/n – Just to let you know, Laurie is my character. If I ever know what the little boy's name is, than I shall change it. But for the time being, this is what I have decided.

Disclaimer -- I don't own anything but Laurence.

* * *

**The Beginning of Life**

**Summary – It happens to Fall to Jack to explain the beginning of life to Laurie Turner. **

* * *

It was at times like these that Captain Jack Sparrow wished the boy had his father around. Sure, it wasn't the fault of any person around that William was now the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, nope, not one soul. However, Jack never had any children of his own (and wasn't planning on it) and if he did, he did not know it.

Laurie was thirteen and was just beginning to look at the young girls around Pirates Cove, he had taken a short stint with Captain Flint, and now wanted to go with his Uncle to learn more about his families profession. For a while, he was also thinking about Blacksmithing, but had decided that Pirating was more exciting.

It just so happened that today he and Uncle Jack were taking a "Siesta" on the beach. Elizabeth had packed them a lunch and dinner and had admonished Jack to take good care of her baby. Though jack was sure she was carrying another one.

They were sitting in the shade of the rocks that surrounded the small lagoon where Laurie and his mother would meet William every ten years. Laurie was calmly reading a book while Jack just dozed and drank rum. This was how they spent time together. But Laurie found it relaxing since he usually never found time to read otherwise.

However, on this day, there was something bother him.

"Uncle?" Laurie started, putting his book to the side. His uncle slept on.

"Uncle Jack-Jack!" Laurie yelled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, but I have a very important question to ask," Laurie declared.

"Huh? How important?" Jack asked.

"Very, it has to do with life itself,"

"All right then, lady, what is it?" Jack asked, knowing that he'd have to answer the boy if he was to get any sleep.

"Where do babies come from?"

There was a moment of silence.

Two moments later, nothing had come out of Jack's mouth and if he didn't close his mouth he would be catching fish. Laurie gave him a look of utmost annoyance before he sighed.

"Uncle, please tell me. Mum is throwing up and she's looking at baby clothing," Laurie said.

"Well…it's not simple…to explain that is. I mean, the act is simple and most natural…but….well…"

"Just tell me plainly," Laurie replied.

"Er – I could but….er – I suppose…let's see…."

Jack sat up and put his rum to the side, then rethought that action and took a long swig from it. Laurie gave him a look and then Jack started.

"Well, you see, when a boy comes to a certain age, he starts thinking about strumpets, savvy?"

Laurie nodded.

"Well, sometimes…you'll get this feeling and your jewels will stand up. That means your physically attracted to said strumpet. However, you can't just go and sleep with anyone, you have to make sure it's the girl right for you," Jack explained.

"How will I know that?"

"Well…I suppose you just like her, a lot, love actually. Like how Calypso loved Davy Jones, and how your Mum loves your Dad,"

"So, I'll know who my girl is when I love her?"

"Yeah, basically…yes, that's about it,"

"All right, then how do we make babies?" Laurie asked. Jack realized that he hadn't answered the question at all.

"Er – well, it's a – er – art…but you ain't ready for it yet," Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

"Making babies is a responsibility, you just can't have sex with any girl you come across," Jack shrugged.

"But you do it!"

Jack choked on the rum he was drinking. _Shit, he's right, the little blighter!_

"Well, yes…but…your Mum would kill you if you got a girl pregnant, savvy?"

"Really? She would?"

"Yes, and besides, you might be old enough to look, but not old enough to touch,"

"But then why did Sally want me to kiss her?"

"I don't know, trust your good ol' Uncle Jack – women are confusing, don't marry one unless you understand her…to a point,"

"When do I know I got there?" Laurie asked.

"Well, I suppose you'll know when you know what she's going to say or call you. Like if she say's "Sweetheart" that usually means she wants something, is she calls you something impolite, you'll know that she's upset,"

"Oh, I think I see where you are going,"

"Good, because I just got there. Ask your Dad next time," Jack replied.

"I'll be twenty then," Laurie gave him a dirty look.

Jack just shrugged and went back to napping. Laurie sighed and had to go back to his book.

* * *

"Mum," Laurie called when he and Uncle Jack got back to the house well past supper. Elizabeth was sitting in her rocker by the fire reading a letter from one of her ships.

"Yes, dear?" Elizabeth looked up at her son, her hand straying to her middle.

"I decided that it's all right for you to have another baby. I now know how Dad did it!" Laurie declared before going to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Jack…?"

"What, Lizzie-poo?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing….much…"

In three seconds flat, Jack was flying out of the house with many breakables being thrown in his direction. He made a note to stay away whenever Elizabeth was pregnant.

**THE END**


End file.
